twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alice Cullen
Does the fact that there are a few sections in this article are copied almost directly from Wikipedia bother anyone? I recognise most of the text in the personality section - i wrote most of it. ~ Miss Cullen 13:35, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :: I think its good to use wikipedia text to kick articles off. It saves people work and gives them a base to expand on. angies (talk) 00:08, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I think wikipedia is a bit of a cheat page...really (no offense Miss Cullen)but wikipedia usually has the same amount of false info as is does true...so i would use the info we learn from the books and the movie!!!! But i love Alice so any info is fine with me...♥ Alice&Jasper forever 21 22:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC)Alice&Jasper_forever_21 Who cares? *NO OFFENSE INTENDED* Who really cares about where on the internet this info comes from??? I love looking up Twilight stuff when I'm bored, so I come to this site to learn more information on the characters -- you know, stuff I might have missed or skipped. And omg! I can't wait 'til New Moon the movie! I hope it will be as good as Twilight was! Peace, y'all! Twilight fan 27 23:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC)twilight_fan_27 *Go to www.starringmekatyc.webs.com for Twilight pictures! ???????!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!! Kellan Lutz SMOKES???????!!!!!!! OMG! I can't believe it! It shows him in a picture with Ashley Greene near the bottom of the page under the "Film Portrayal" section! OMG!!!! I just can't believe it. I don't know why I am so surprised, considering the number of unhealthy people in this polluted world who smoke. But KELLAN????? :0( Twilight fan 27 19:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC)twilight_fan_27 Need to Rewrite Could someone please rewrite this article? Some retarded vandal changed it so all it said was "Hitler".--Timbira 01:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Alice is soo cute for a small girl shes soooooooooo cute!!!!!!!! love alice Alice i think that she is the right friend for Bella and she is because Bella helped her save her brother and than Alice is Bella's Best Friend who's like alice in real life? i am! i can predict things without even knowing! seriously! ♥LunaBella♥ james unknow made her in a asyanusln was tis done by some one who only read the first 10 chs in twilight duh...okay... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i swear to god i am the real life Alice last week i had my hair cut like hers i'm small and my face shape is the same as hers, i have an alice inspired wardrobe and i can see the future!!! like a few weeks ago: my friend was sad that her boyfriend (who goes to a diffrent school to us) wasn't going to a disco. i said to her, he will go and when he's ther he's gonna get winded. and guess what he did. also me and some mates were waiting for the bus and it was just coming up the road so we went to the top of the bus stop. the bus was about 40 meter away from the stop and i said, ' it's gonna stop at the other end of the bus stop.' and it did. i swear noe of this is a lie!!!!! if u don't believe me then that's ur problem! lots of love Emily Alice McCullen x Team Alice I am for a Team Alice! Yeah, I like Edward and Jacob and all that, but if I get choose anyone it would be Alice. It might be because I'm a guy.. heheh. Go Team Alice! Zeypher 14:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Vision. Charmed-Jay. Since a mechanism for visions has not yet reached me, I would rather use the expression "have" a vision or "get" a vision, instead of "receive" a vision; it sounds too much a radio, which Alice is not. Ngebendi 05:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) cool! ' 22:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC)' Comparison between Alice Cullen and Phoebe Halliwell I like these two fortune-tellers, but I've seen the difference between their abilities. *Phoebe can almost see anything regarding the future. Alice can merely see the weather, and the decisions made by humans and vampires (she sees vampires best two). *Alice has control over what she wants to see, merely by focusing on her targets. Phoebe requires physical contact with something or someone containing enough psychic energy to call a premonition. *Alice can be blocked indecisions, the involvement of shape-shifters, half-human half-vampire hybrids, and possibly werewolves. Phoebe's gift can only be blocked by someone with advance powers and defense, or a spell. *Phoebe can see the future and the past, and sometimes project herself into her future self in her premonition. Alice can only see the future. Sorry to all Alice fans out there, but I find Phoebe's power of premonition more powerful and useful, although Alice's power is also more useful in some ways: she can see almost anything she focuses on. Charmed-Jay 10:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC)